Al Atardecer
by Ileana CS
Summary: En la puesta de Sol... la hora más romantica del día, todo puede ocurrir, una pequeña declaración... H&H. Terminado ¡Reviews!


Hola! ¿cómo están, bueno yo bien con un tercer fic, pero espero que esta vez sí dejen reviews, en fin, no les hago más la cuento y ls dejo leer… Al Atardecer. 

La tarde es nublada en la torre más alta del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: la de astronomía, estoy recostada mirando al cielo pensando en… podría decirse, la inmortalidad del cangrejo, escuchó voces provenientes de los terrenos del colegio, cerca de la vieja cabaña de Hagrid y me asomó sólo para estar enterada o comentarlo después con mis amigos, veo 2 siluetas saliendo del castillo a las que reconozco rápidamente: Ron y Harry ¿cómo no reconocer ese par de caballeras inconfundibles? agudizo el oído para poder saber sobre lo que están hablando.

- ¿Se lo dirás o no?- le pregunto Ron a Harry, molesto.

- No lo sé, no me presiones.- Harry parece preocupado

¿Qué es lo que estará sucediendo?

- Harry ¡ya estamos en sexto, te queda poco tiempo!

- ¡Lo sé!- le responde Harry en tono alto, poco común en él, el par se sienta en la orilla del lago.

Ahora sí que estoy confundida ¡no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando! parece que alguien va a morir.

- Es que…

- Harry, dímelo, soy tu mejor amigo.- Ron le da a Harry unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Tengo miedo

- ¿De qué?- pregunto Ron extrañado

- De… ¡NO SÉ! talvez de que nada sea igual después de lo que le diga.- dijo Harry mirando al suelo con sus manos sosteniéndole la cabeza.

- Harry, estoy seguro de que siente lo mismo hacia ti

¿De quién rayos están hablando? mejor bajare para estar más al tanto. Bajo las escaleras y lo ultimo que escucho de aquella conversación es un: _"lo dudo"_ de parte de Harry.

Salgo del castillo de puntillas, ¡Fiu! no me vieron, me escondo cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, afortunadamente no hay nadie y vuelvo a poner atención a la conversación, parece que no me he perdido de nada.

- ¿En serio te gusta tanto?

- Y más

- Espero nunca llegar a enamorarme.- comentó Ron mirando al cielo, Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina

- ¿Y la vez que te enamoraste de Fleur Delacoure?

- Ah…eh…bueno…es que…

- ¿Y la vez que creíste estar enamorado de Hermione?

- Bueno… es que yo…

- ¿Y la vez que…

- Bueno sí ya entendí

Como se nota que Ron no ha cambiado en 5 años. Será mejor que regrese al castillo, esta por anochecer.

Estoy por entrar al castillo, debería trabajar para el ministerio, no soy tan mala como espía…¡¡Oh NO! ¡¡mi pluma de fénix! de seguro se me cayó donde me escondí, muy bien, voy a ir como si nada, cojo mi pluma y regreso. Me volteo ¡Oh Dios! Harry viene directo hacia mi ¿qué hago? ¡qué hago! Desde que entre a Hogwarts me gusta Harry y mi cobardía no me deja decirle lo que siento, definitivamente, ESTE NO ES MI DÍA ¡¿Qué! ¿¡ya esta aquí, tan rápido, eso demuestra lo despistada que soy, yo también he avanzado.

- Hola Harry.- lo saludo alegremente, me alegra poder controlarme

- Hola eh… quería decirte… que yo… eh… bueno es que.- noto a Harry MUY nervioso, esto sí que es raro, normalmente es muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Tengo prisa si no te importa, esta por oscurecer y aunque estemos en sexto todavía no podemos salir del castillo por la noche.

- No, será rápido es que…

Harry, por favor, estas extraordinariamente cerca… y tan guapo, no contrólate, mi dialogo para safarme no funcionó… ¡ahora qué hago!

- Tú me…

Harry esta respirando muy rápido ¡aléjate por favor!

- Me…

Harry se me acerca lentamente, sus ojos se están cerrando, mi corazón late muy fuerte ¡OUCH! siento que saldrá de mi cuerpo en cualquier momento.

-… gustas.- termino Harry en un susurro que apenas pude escuchar. Acaricia suavemente mi mejilla.

¡Por Dios! hacia un siglo que no me ruborizaba tanto. Acerca mi rostro al suyo. El Sol se esta poniendo, el atardecer nos ilumina y… me siento tan… alegre, tan calida, retiro lo dicho ESTE SÍ ES MI DÍA.

La luna llena nos observa… la única testigo (o al menos eso creí), separo mis labios de los de Harry, veo esos ojos verdes que han hecho que me perdiera mil y un veces.

- Lo siento es que…

- No te preocupes.- le digo poniéndole un dedo en los labios para que callara- también me gustas

- ¡YA VEZ HARRY, TE DIJE QUE NO ERA TAN DIFICIL!- grito Ron desde el lago acercándose a nosotros con una amplia sonrisa.

¡Oh no, no me digan que lo vio todo! me olvide por completo de él, y cómo no con Harry en frente.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí, no te habías ido ya al castillo?- le pregunta Harry alarmado a Ron corriendo hacia él.

- Sí, bueno… trate, pero se veían tan tiernos juntos.- dijo en tono burlón

¿Y que importa que Ron lo sepa? ¡Le gusto a Harry, me corresponde!

FIN

Bueno, aquí acaba, entiendan que el beso fue tan largo que se llevo TODA la puesta de Sol, y parece que mi lugar favorito del colegio es el lago, por que es la segunda vez que lo uso para una gran declaración de amor. Salu2 a todos los lectores.

Atte.

Kellyween

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Harry&Mionefanfiction


End file.
